The Towel
by Daniloveswriting
Summary: Marik's bored and decides to take a visit to Bakura's. Thiefshipping, One shot,  YamiBakura x Marik Ishtar  Hikari - Abridged personalities


**I do not own YuGiOh or the characters.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>BAKOOOORAAAAAH<strong>," Marik screamed at the top of his voice as he unlocked his pale friend's hikari's house and let himself in. He proceeded to look around but unfortunately for Marik, Bakura was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the pictures on Ryou's walls; however, he wasn't very interested as none of them were of Bakura or of Marik himself.

"BAKURA," he called out again, "where are you, Bakura?"

"I'm in the shower," came the gruff and very British reply.

Marik sighed and sat on Bakura's sofa. His eyes lit up as he suddenly remembered he had a Yaoi in his bag.

When Bakura had got out the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his living room, Marik was asleep on the sofa with some sort of magazine covering his face. Bakura picked up the magazine and began flicking through it curiously.

"Bloody Yaoi..." Bakura muttered as he tossed it aside and then looked down at Marik, "he's actually quite cute when he's sleeping..."

Bakura sat down on the edge of the sofa, looking down at Marik. He let his pale fingers gently caress the sleeping boy's face.

"Oh... Fluffy... nooo.. don't, Fluffy," Marik moaned in his sleep.

"M-Marik?" Bakura said, somewhat startled, and started shaking the Egyptian. Marik opened his bright, lavender eyes and met some familiar red ones. He shook his head slightly trying to get the dream he just had out of his head. Marik noted that Bakura's had some slight concern in them but were comforted as soon as the Egyptian spoke.

"Oh, hi, Fluffy, out of the shower then?" he asked, tiredly.

"Yes, Marik. Now, care to explain why you're here and how you bloody got in when the door was locked?" Bakura muttered, slightly angry - but mostly with himself because he was blushing after hearing Marik's moderately arousing sleep talk.

"Well, Fluffy-" Marik began.

"Don't call me 'Fluffy'."

"Fine, Kitty."

"Or 'Kitty'."

"What can I call you then?"

"'Bakura.'"

"No, silly, I'm Marik, you're Bakura."

"Marik, I'm telling you to call me by my bloody name!"

"Oh... anyway, going back to your questions, I am here because I was bored and I was able to get in because Ryou gave me a key to your house."

'_Ryou, why?' _Bakura thought to himself.

'_Because he's your best friend... and anyway, it's my house!' _came and quiet and innocent reply.

'_But, Ryou-' _ Bakura stopped his inner chatter when he noticed that Marik seemed to be in some sort of day dream whilst staring at Bakura's towel.

"Marik, what are you doing?"

"Oh... uh... nothing... I was just wondering if you realised you were only wearing a towel," Marik whispered with a slight blush on his face.

"Of course I bloody realise. I've only just got out of the shower and can you please stop staring like that?"

"I'm not staring," Marik stated but it was a clear lie as the blush on his face had intensified.

"You clearly are. Don't worry though, it doesn't matter if you find other men attractive," Bakura said, smugly.

"Why would I find other men attractive? I'm not gay!" Marik yelled.

"Sureeee you aren't," Bakura said, sarcastically, "anyway, I never said you were, just that you find men attractive..."

"Oh... Well, I'm not anyway."

"I highly doubt it."

"Just because a man likes to dress effeminately, wear jewellery, put on makeup, have an absolutely gorgeous tan and hang out with another extremely attractive male, doesn't mean he's gay!"

"I think you'll find it does."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, KITTY, I AM NOT GAY!"

"Really? Prove it."

"Wh- how?"

"Tell me that you aren't totally turned on right now."

Marik blinked for a second, shocked at what Bakura had just said.

"I'M NOT!"

Bakura stepped closer to Marik, he felt his towel slip slightly.

"What about now?" Bakura whispered seductively in Marik's ear.

"... I- I'm not turned on! I'm straight!"

Bakura pinned Marik to the sofa, towel slipping again. Marik's cheeks were now a vibrant shade of red.

"Fluffy, p-please... get off..."

"Why? You turned on?"

"No!"

Bakura closed the small gap that was in-between them and kissed Marik softly on the lips. Marik looked up at him, eyes wide open and cheeks bright red.

"B-Bakura...?"

"Yes, Marik?" Bakura asked, with a smug smirk on his face.

"Just because I'm _slightly_ turned on by this doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Keep telling yourself that," Bakura said as he planted a more hungry kiss on Marik's lips. To Bakura's pleasant surprise, Marik was kissing back. Bakura pressed his tongue against Marik's lips begging for entrance which the Egyptian allowed. After a battle between their tongues, fighting for dominance of the kiss, which nobody ended up winning, both boys took a break to catch their breaths. When Marik got his breath back, he noticed something which made him chuckle to himself.

" 'Kura," Marik said, cheeks flushed crimson and lavender eyes gleaming

"What is it, Marik?"

"You're towel fell off."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>__Hellooooo, readers! :3 This is my first fanfiction hence why it's not all that great. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and please give me some feedback on how to improve. THANK CHU! _


End file.
